happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Thanksgiving
"The First Thanksgiving" is the twelfth episode of the sixth season of Happy Days, also the 127th episode in the series overall. Written by Bob Howard, the Thanksgiving Day themed episode, which was directed by Jerry Paris, first aired on ABC-TV on Tuesday, November 21, 1978. Synopsis Marion tells a tale of the first Thanksgiving to remind her family that the Pilgrims gathered around the table for fellowship, not around the television for football. Storyline It's Thanksgiving Day in Milwaukee, c.1957. The Cunninghams and their guests Fonzie , Potsie and Ralph all are glued to the TV set, watching a football game. Meanwhile, Marion is slaving away in the kitchen, preparing their Thanksgiving Day feast. She asks various family members for assistance and is ignored, they can't take their eyes off the game. Marion reaches the end of her rope and turns off the TV. She says they have forgotten what Thanksgiving is all about and "insulted the memory of our forefathers." Marion decides it's a good time to tell them the story of the first Thanksgiving in 1621. We see the story acted out, with the Cunninghams and friends playing pilgrims: Howard is a blacksmith in Plymouth, where he lives with his wife Marion and their kids Richard (Ron Howard) and Joanie (Erin Moran). Marion suggests that the community should celebrate a very successful harvest by organizing a feast of Thanksgiving. Richard's friend "Master Fonzie", shows up at the house. Howard doesn't like him due to Fonzie's "strange ways." Fonzie has also broken the elders' rules and made friends with the Indians. "Master Fonzie" arrives on his "motorcycle" with two lovely young pilgrim lasses. Later at the inn owned by Alfred (Al), two trappers named Wolfstalker and Bearslayer (Potsie and Ralph) stop in for cider. Fonzie confronts them and accuses the trappers of taking pelts from the Indians in exchange for "counterfeit wampum." The Fonz brings the Indians in seeking justice. But Howard says that inviting Indians into their compound violates the law, and Fonzie must be put in the stocks. Richard believes this isn't fair and petitions for Fonzie's freedom. Mistress Joanie arrives at the inn with her foot caught in a trap. It's the work of Wolfstalker and Bearslayer, but they don't know how to open it. But "Pilgrim Fonzie," just like his 1950s counterpart, has super powers and uses them to free Joanie. Howard is grateful, realizes he was wrong about the Fonz and invites him to Thanksgiving dinner. But Fonzie has already been invited to dine with the Indians. Howard says they may come too, and Thanksgiving Day is born! Cast Starring * Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham * Henry Winkler as Fonzie * Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham * Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham * Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham * Scott Baio as Chachi Arcola * Don Most as Ralph Malph * Anson Williams as Warren "Potsie" Weber * Al Molinaro as Al Delvecchio Guest starring *Tom E. Knife Chief as Native American Sign Language Character Image gallery Happy_Days_episode_6x12-_The_First_Thanksgiving.png Happy Days episode 6x12- Fonzie with Indians.png HD ep 6x12 - Fonzie at the gallows.jpg Happy Days episode 6x12 - Joanie in trap.png External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 6 Category:Happy Days episodes